


What Karl Never Wrote (Terrible Puns, Terrible)

by LadyLustful, Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: Terrible puns in the Winnetou verse, originating in the chat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Recovering in Apache village, Old Shatterhand was finally allowed to take a walk. He walked to the bank of the Pecos, and along it some way, enjoying the bright sun and brisk wind and stopping his healing body felt tired. By the river, he saw a beautiful Indian with silky-soft, raven's wing hair. He decided to speak to him first, since an attempt to approach quietly might be taken poorly.  
"Hello, nice day."  
"No, I'm Winnetou," said Winnetou, turning to him. "My sister is over that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Old Shatterhand: Do not let Winnetou's race fool you into thinking him an uneducated savage. He is a read man.


	3. Chapter 3

"Winnetou!" I exclaimed, overjoyed, seeing the familiar, breathtakingly beautiful figure of the Apache chief whom I called bloodbrother to the world and love in my heart. "How did you come to be here?"  
"You could say... the Wind brought me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sharlih", my Winnetou's kissable lips whispered into my unruly hair. "My brother's sight warms my heart as the sun of spring warms the frozen land."


End file.
